jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cioccolata
Cioccolata is an antagonist from Part V: Vento Aureo, working alongside his partner Secco. Personality Ciocclata is a psychopathic sadist. According to Diavolo, Cioccolata was a former doctor dismissed from his hospital for a medical accident two years before the start of Part V: Vento Aureo. However, the deaths were not accidents but were just cover ups for Cioccolata to freely operate on them, diagnosing healthy patients ill before doing so. He would sometimes limit their anesthetics so the patients would regain consciousness mid-operation, allowing him to delight in the patient's suffering and death. History A young Cioccolata was constantly at the top of his class. When he was fourteen years old, he volunteered to take care of bedridden elderly people and received a commendation from the town mayor himself. In truth, however, Cioccolata did not actually take care of the elderly at all. He fed them unhygienic food and illegal drugs, and would then whisper into their ears about how no one will visit them and other emotionally destructive things. This torment eventually drove old people to despair and eventually commit suicide. He even filmed the expressions of his helpless victims and their deaths. Diavolo found that he has kept over 29 tapes worth of this materials. After killing 9 people through psychological manipulation, Cioccolata then decided to be a doctor. Vento Aureo (2001) He was first introduced when Diavolo, explaining to Doppio, claimed that he had no choice but to call Cioccolata and Secco to intercept Buccellati's Gang at Rome. Diavolo, although not a very hateful or spiteful of many people, loathed Cioccolata, referring to him as "despicable" and "trash." He is first seen using his Stand Green Day on Mista and Narancia. With his stand in effect, he transverses to a safer spot above the group as they suffered, telling Secco to record their pain. When Mista, Buccellati, and Giorno escape his deadly trap, he, along with Secco, board a helicopter to ascend above Rome and raise the effects of Green Day. Secco jumps down the from helicopter to stall the gang, but ends up fighting Buccelati as the other two head for Cioccolata. With a quick combo, Mista fires bullets at a nearby building, allowing Giorno to use his Gold Experience to turn the bullets into vines and latch on to the helicopter, taking the fight to the air. The two reach the helicopter, though Mista mistakenly fires his sex pistols into the craft, giving Cioccolata the opportunity to use his Green Day to incapacitate most of the Sex Pistols via physical strikes. Cioccolata, able to move his dismembered body parts around the helicopter, overwhelms Giorno briefly and throws him off the helicopter. However, the last Sex Pistol ricochets a bullet for Giorno to hold on to the helicopter and Giorno, using the same bullet, hits Cioccolata in the straight in the head, stunning him. Cioccolata grabs hold of the remaining Sex Pistol and threatens to destroy it with his dismembered left arm, which would undoubtedly kill Mista. Fortunately, the bullet that entered Cioccolata's head earlier turns into a stag beetle with Gold Experience's ability, and destroys his head from the inside. Finally, Giorno finishes off Cioccolata with a ''very ''lengthy fist barrage into a trash compactor, effectively killing him. Gallery Cocao.jpg|Cioccolata as described by Diavolo 12.jpg|Cioccolata being killed by Gold Experience ciogio.png|Cioccolata in GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze petmaster.jpg|Good!Good!Good!Good!Good!Good!Good!Good! Trivia * He is one of the most hated characters in Vento Aureo, earning the hostility of the boss, Doppio, and Giorno. * Cioccolata is the first and only antagonist to suffer a 7 page fist barrage. Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Others/Strange Powers